1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent mixtures with improved dermal compatibility containing monoglyceride (ether) sulfates and selected sugar surfactants, to surface-active formulations containing these mixtures and to the use of the mixtures for the production of surface-active formulations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Formally, monoglyceride sulfates are products of the addition of sulfur trioxide to the primary hydroxyl group of a glycerol monofatty acid ester. Technically, however, they are complex anionic surfactant mixtures which are normally obtained by the simultaneous transesterification and sulfation of mixtures of triglycerides and glycerol and subsequent neutralization.
Monoglyceride sulfates are distinguished by satisfactory performance properties and good dermatological compatibility. Overviews on the production and properties of monoglyceride sulfates have been published, for example, by A. K. Biswas et al. in J. Am. Oil. Chem. Soc. 37, 171 (1960), R. Chamanial et al. in J. Oil Technol. Ass. Ind. 41 (1972) and J. K. Jain in Indian J. Pharm. Sci. 41, 181 (1979).
Unfortunately, the foaming behavior, especially in hard water, and dermal compatibility of monoglyceride sulfates and the corresponding ether sulfates are not entirely satisfactory for a number of applications.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to find a way of significantly improving the performance and dermal compatibility of monoglyceride (ether) sulfates.